Birthday Celebrations With The McMahon's
by redrose88
Summary: what happens when Vince and Linda invite their nieces on the road for Wrestlemania to celebrate their 21st birthday? will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first FanFiction story i do not own the WWE but wish i did. i do not make profit from this story and this is made up

It was a bright sunny morning in Boston Massachusetts, Keira and Elizabeth Davies woke up on their 21st birthday they were back at home in their old room at their parent's house. They had moved out the day after their 18th birthday. It was not that they didn't like living at home they just wanted their freedom and could afford to move out.

Being identical twins they got a lot of attention wherever they went, they were interested in the same things and loved spending time with each other. They worked at a local gym as dance and aerobics teachers, although they didn't have to work they wanted to give back they also volunteered at their local charity centre.

The twins both had chocolate brown, shoulder length hair with matching brown eyes they were 5 foot 5 inches, and had curves in the right places, they were extremely pretty and never short of attention from the guys but they never played on the fact or let the guys attention get to their heads.

''morning, you two up yet?'' came the voice of their mother Karen as she knocked softly on the door.

''yes we're up come in'' Lizzy said as they sat up in bed sure enough a moment later the door opened to reveal their father Charles and 2 younger siblings Matthew (13) and Charlotte (11)

They opened their presents they both received matching sets of jewellery which consisted of earrings, necklace, bracelet from their parents, they got video camera along with a photo album from their sister and a laptop each from their brother. Other family members gave them money to buy what they wanted. They went out for lunch.

At the table their mother passed them an envelope each.

''this is from your auntie and uncle they say to say sorry but wanted to open this at dinner and hope it would make up for it, Lizzy you are to open yours first apparently '' she said

Lizzy opened it and read aloud

''_my darling nieces your auntie and I are so sorry we could not make it tonight however as you know this is the most busiest time of year for us, however we hope that what is in the other envelope will make up for it. It is 2 tickets to come join us for wrestlemania you will get the run of the arena access all area naturally but that it not your present we will give you that when you get it, just know we love you both very much, Shane and Stephanie send their love to you both, your loving auntie Linda and uncle Vince''_

To most people Vince McMahon is the chairman of the bored of the WWE, but to the Davies children his is their mothers brother and their uncle Vince, Karen Davies formally McMahon choose to stay out of the family business and became a lawyer its how she met her husband, they worked for the same firm but they now they run their own firm and have not set foot in a court room for a few years when they gave it up to spend more time with their young family.

Just then Keira opened her envelope and plane tickets fell out ''plane tickets to Washington, wow he really wants us to join them he is sending for us first class'' She said

'Well I guess you may want these then.'' their father said as he handed them tickets

''oh my god'' they said as their father handed them V.I.P tickets to wrestlemania.

''Vince rang me a few months ago to ask what you would want and I told him that you loved seeing as you loved wrestling maybe you could go visit him and go to a show but it wasn't until 3 weeks ago that he told me what he was going to give you and so we arrange the time off work for you.'' their mother told them

''and that's not all you will be staying in the same hotel as the wrestlers Vince said he may introduce you to some of them'' their father added. They could not stop smiling throughout lunch and were still smiling when they arrived at their party.

Three days later they were at the airport about to check in they knew they were flying first class their uncle wanted them to travel in style. Soon it was time to say goodbye to their family they bored and were shown to their seats. Soon after takeoff they listened to their ipods, the flight lasted 2 hours they landed and collected their luggage, they then headed to arrivals area where they saw a sign with their names on they went over to him and he lead them to the limo and drove them to the hotel they were stay at. They booked in and went to their room. They were unpacking their stuff when someone knocked on the door Lizzy went to answer it.

so who is at the door? find out next


	2. Chapter 2

They were unpacking their stuff when someone knocked on the door Lizzy went to answer it.

''Lizzy?'' the person asked

''yes Stephanie how are you it's been too long'' she said as she moved to let her in.

''yes it has been too long, where's Keira?'' she said as she embraced her cousin.

''I'm here Steph'' she said coming out of the bathroom

''oh Keira I'm so glad you could both come I have missed you so much'' she said embracing her other cousin

''we've missed you too and Shane your like an extra brother and sister to us after all when we were younger we always spent the summer vacation with you two'' Keira said

''yea, I miss that, where is Shane?'' Lizzy asked

''oh he is at the venue for the hall of fame ceremony with dad putting the last bits and pieces together, however I wanted to see you and give you my presents'' she said handing them a bag each, they opened them Stephanie had given them a diamond incrusted watch each

''wow Steph thank you very it's beautiful'' Lizzy said

''yea Steph thank you so much I love it''

''your welcome now come lets go shopping'' Steph said pulling them out of the room once they picked up their purses.

That afternoon the girls had so much fun gossiping and getting to catch up with each other again they arrived back at the hotel.

'' you two go up I will check for messages'' Lizzy said

'' ok we will see you in a minute then'' they said walking off

A few minutes later the receptionist was able to talk to her as she had been dealing with another customer

''good afternoon how can I help you''

''yes please any messages for my room'' she said handing her key card to her

''I will just check for you'' with that she went and checked, as the receptionist was looking she could feel someone's eyes on her she turned her head to the side and said

''can I help you?''

''well yes actually you can I was just goanna check my message when I saw this beautiful lady and had to ask her name'' Lizzy gave a small smile as she recognised the gentleman talking to her.

''Lizzy Davies''

''John Cena at your service'' just then the receptionist gave Lizzy her messages

''thank you'' Lizzy said to her

''well John Cena it was lovely to meet you, but I have to go now'' with that she turned and walked off leaving John standing there, _this girl is different_ he thought _she doesn't swoon over me like the other girls I meet_ he was still staring at the stop she disappeared to when his friend Randy Orton joined him.

''hey buddy you ok?'' he asked

''no I'm not ok I just met this beautiful girl and I don't know if I'm going to see her again he said

''well if she is staying in the hotel you may see her around''

''yea maybe' just then a receptionist came up to them

''can I help either of you gentlemen''

umm yea you can acutely'' John said an idea came into his head ''I'm looking for my sisters room number, she staying here and I have just arrived I wanted to surprise her instead of ringing her mobile''

'Ok what is her name''

''Lizzy Davies'' he replied and the receptionist looked

''I am sorry sir but there is no one with that name staying here''

''oh of course she must be using her full name Elizabeth Davies'' he said hoping that in this case Lizzy was short for Elizabeth.

''Oh yes I have found her now, she is in room 207 anything I can help with''

''thanks and nothing else'' He said walking off Randy followed him

''John what are you going to do if she was into you and wanted you to know what room she was in she would have told you''

''I know that Randy but you got to see her she's beautiful

''fine, but I am coming with you she may have a jealous boyfriend'' they made their way to room 207 and John knocked and was surprised when the boss answered the door

''hey John, Randy, can I help you''

''umm sorry Steph I didn't realise this was your room I thought this was Chris's room, my mistake, sorry to disturb you''

''oh no it is fine, I think Chris is just 2 doors down 209''

'Thanks Steph'' Randy said

Once the door was closed John didn't know what to think or do since Steph answered the door how did the receptionist get it wrong. Randy and John went to their separate rooms.

Later that night Randy was in the hotels swimming pool doing a few lengths. |It was nearly midnight so he had it to himself. He had been there 10 minutes when he realised he was no longer alone, he had been joined by a brown haired beauty, she spotted him.

''oh I am sorry to disturb you I didn't think anyone would be in here this late''

''nah it's fine I don't mind being disturbed by a beautiful lady as long as she tells me her name''

''Keira, and yours?'' she asked knowing full well she was talking to the legend killer

''Randy Orton, pleasure to meet you Keira''

''you too Randy''

''so what you doing in town''

''I'm celebrating my 21st with my family'' she said not wanting Randy to know she was in town for wrestlemania.

''21st wow that's a big deal, you know I often visit Washington my friend lives here I know the best places to go''

''thanks I will consider that'' she said starting to get out

''my room number is 210'' he said

''k well I will remember that if I want to take you up on that offer'' she left him wondering if she would call.

He was telling John about her the next afternoon at the arena,

''god John you should have seen her she was beautiful I cant believe I only got her first name but she knows my room number I hope she comes by or phones she's in town celebrating her 21st''

''now you know how I felt about that girl I met yesterday Lizzy''

''yea I do''

Vince then walked in to give them the usual debrief for tomorrow night.

''good afternoon ladies and gentleman I just wanted say that you should all no what is expected of you by now so have a good time and enjoy yourself also I wanted to inform you that the night after tomorrow Linda and I will be holding a birthday party for our nieces and your all invited. in fact I going to introduce you to them to you tonight at the hall of fame ceremony''

That night at the ceremony after party Randy spotted her talking to Shane. And another lady who had her back to him _Oh my god she is here taking to Shane but she said she was in town with family'' _John came up behind him and looked what he was staring at

''Oh my god Randy that's her that's Lizzy''

''What no that's Keira the girl I was telling you about''

will they react when they find out Keira and Elizabeth are twins? find out next also please review and suggestions as to what happens welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

''no she is not, that's Lizzy I wonder what she is doing here'' he said they watched Shane being approached by Steph and then walking towards the stage, John started to walk towards her when suddenly Vince appeared on stage soon joined a few moments later by Linda Shane and Steph. Everyone eyes turned to Vince

''Ladies and Gentlemen thank-you for coming, Tonight's Hall of Fame was the best yet I just hope I can say the same thing tomorrow night after wrestlemania, now I want to introduce you to my nieces, come on up you two'' John and Randy watched as they saw the girl they saw with Shane walk up towards the stage followed by the girl who had their back to them, Randy and John looked at each other when they saw the other girls face.

''twins'' they both said at the same time

''everyone these are my nieces Elizabeth and Keira Davies, they are staying in town for a week and I want you to make them feel welcome and girls I wanted you to know that I was so sorry to have to miss your birthday last week. But I am going to make it up to you because I'm holding you a birthday party the night after tomorrow at the best club in town the Apollo''

''wow thanks Uncle Vince, Keira and I didn't expect you to go to all that trouble''

''nonsense my Lizzy, it is not everyday my 2 favourite nieces turn 21'' he said with a smile. They all left the stage.

''hey me and Lizzy are just going to get a drink you want anything'' Keira asked Shane and Stephanie who had both followed them of the stage.

''no thanks'' came their reply ''have a look round if you want maybe Shane and I could introduce you to some of the guys'' Stephanie said, Shane gave his sister a knowing look

''absolutely not my little sisters will not be introduced to any of the guys''

''oh come on Shane they are 21 years old, we've been in this business for years and don't think I don't know about your exploits with the divas, besides they are not all bad. '' Steph said

''yea Shane you cant invite us to come here when there a loads of good looking guys and not let us meet them'' Lizzy said

''yea and you can even tell us which ones to look out for and who is single'' Keira added

''fine but don't say I didn't warn you''

''yes thanks you Shane, did we ever tell you, you're the best'' Keira said

The girls walked back to Shane and Steph and it wasn't long before they were walking over towards Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels, Dave Batista and Chris Jericho who were all talking.

''hey guys,'' Shane said

''hey Shane, hey Steph'' they all said

''hey, well Shane and I wanted to introduce you to our cousins Lizzy and Keira, they are very special to us their like our little sisters ''

''hi'' they said to the guys

After about half an hour they had gone around most of the roster when Shane and Steph walked over to John, Randy, Cody Rhoads, Ted Dibiase and Matt and Jeff Hardy

''hi guys, I hope you don't mind but I wanted you to meet my cousins Lizzy and Keira'' Steph said

''hi'' they replied Lizzy and Keira could not look at Randy and John

''you know us Steph we don't mind being introduced to 2 beautiful young ladies'' Ted said looking them up and down.

''Oi Dibiase watch it mister, these two beautiful girls as you put it are like sisters so stop looking at them like they are pieces of meat '' Shane warned

''sorry boss''

''any way Liz, Kia, these guys are Ted Debisae, Cody Rhoads Matt and Jeff Hardy Randy Orton, and John Cena'' Shane said pointing to everyone. Both girls blushed individually as they shook hands with John and Randy, which both Steph and Shane noticed but decided not to mention it in front of the guys.

''when you said you were in town with family I never thought it would be the Mcmahon's'' Randy said

''well it never came up'' Keira replied smiling shyly at him

''how and when did you two meet'' Shane asked as he saw both Lizzy and Steph were wondering same thing

''well I couldn't sleep so went for a midnight swim and Randy was in the pool when I arrived''

''that's so like you Kia, going swimming when you can't sleep'' Shane said

''so you staying in our hotel as well then'' Cody asked

''yea we are''

''In room 207? By any chance'' John asked

''yea how did you know that? I never told you'' Lizzy asked

''that's easy, he came to your room yesterday afternoon once we were back you were on the phone to aunty Karen so I answered thinking it was the room service we had ordered but it was John, he was looking for Chris's room, but when did you two meet''

''when I was getting the messages'' she smiled

Randy was about to reveal why John had knocked on their door when a waitress came over to Shane and told him that Vince wanted to speak to them. All four left the guys

''so you both met Randy and John but didn't tell them you were related to us how come are we not good enough for you'' Shane asked teasing his little cousins.

''no I just didn't want him to think I was only there because of who my family and also I didn't want him to think I was some kind of crazy fan he seems really nice'' Kia said

''yea he is they both are. In fact they might be two out of about 4 of the guys I would let you date'' Shane replied

''Let us, since when did you let us date'' Lizzy asked

''Lizzy you know what I meant the ones I would be ok with you dating''

''fine but who are the other 2 Shane'' Stephanie asked

''well deducting by age and relationship status i.e the married or with girls by which I mean ring rats, the only ones left are John Randy Cody or Adam ''

Just then they stopped talking as they had arrived at Vince and Linda's table after chatting for 10 minutes Vince and Linda left to go back to the hotel.

The girls left Shane and Steph and walked up to the bar.

''can I have two vodka and cokes please'' Lizzy asked the barman

''we'll get these''

who is getting the drinks find out next please review, any ideas of how story should continue welcome


	4. Chapter 4

'We'll get these'' a voice said from behind them they turned and saw John and Randy standing behind them smiling

''ok thanks, good to see you a little more formally dressed tonight Randy'' Keira said smiling at him

''why thank-you, it is nice to find out your second name'' he replied smirking as he paid for the drinks

''you never asked'' she smirked at him.

''and it is lovely to get to meet you again Lizzy, I didn't think I would'' John said

''why thank-you John it is good to meet you properly, I am sorry I rushed of but Steph and Kia would have asked questions if I took much longer, I was going to tell you my room number but forgot''

''it fine honestly'' John smirked, they walked over to some seats and sat down

''no its not but how funny is it that you came to our door and didn't realise'' Kia continued

''not as funny as John's face when he saw Steph expecting to see Elizabeth'' Randy replied, John just glared at him

''what do you mean?''

''well Casanova here wanted to see you again, so he got you room number off reception,

''thanks Orton, but I know you were thinking of doing the same with Keira if she had given you her name''. Randy blushed

''boys it fine honestly, we don't mind'' Kia said

''you know, when you both walked on stage we were shock neither Randy nor I had expected you could be twins''

''but we are both glad that we met the other twin,'' Randy added.

They spent the next hour and a half talking and getting to know John and Randy. They had been joined by Shane and Steph at various times and after Steph had left them the second time they told her that John and Randy would make sure the got back safe. To which Steph was secretly ecstatic about

John and Lizzy were sitting back down at a table after dancing when john spoke up

''Elizabeth I like you and want to get to know you better, would you go on a date with me? I will even ask Vince and Shane if it is ok''

''I like you to John and I would love to go on a date with you. And you don't have to ask Vince or Shane but if it will make you feel better then sure ask them''

''Is tomorrow after wrestlemania ok.''

''yea its fine''

They were joined by Randy and Kia the girls went to the bathroom

''Kia, John has asked me out on a date we're going out tomorrow night if that's ok with you he is going to ask Shane and Vince tomorrow''

''Aww that's so sweet Randy has said the same thing'' they both giggled and left the bathroom to join John and Randy they had two more dance and called it a night

Once back at the hotel the boys walked the girls to the door of their room and they swapped cell numbers and left saying goodnight

What happens next find out soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Once back at the hotel the boys walked the girls to the door of their room and they swapped cell numbers and left saying goodnight

The next morning Kia and Lizzy were woken by their wake up call at 8:00 they were meeting the Mcmahon's for breakfast then they would all travel to the arena.

''Kia time to get up that was the wake up call'' Lizzy said

''ok, oh I can't believe how much we drank last night''

''nor me, I wonder if john and randy were serious about last night when they said they would ask Vince and Shane''

''I don't know I really enjoyed myself and I quite like randy''

''Yea he seems really nice and genuine and I think he likes you too''

'' And John seems like he really likes you''

Lizzy blushed '' I hope so I think he is lovely

Once they showered and dressed they made their way down to the hotels restaurant and arrived just as the rest of the McMahons were sitting down

''morning girls'' Vince said as they took their seats

'' morning Uncle Vince'' they replied together

''did you enjoy yourselves last night?'' Linda asked

''yea very much thanks for inviting us'' Liz said

''yea can't wait for tonight either'' Kia added

''So, what time did you get back last night?' Shane asked

''umm must have been at 1:30 we left about 30 minutes after you did''

Just then Randy and John walked and gave the twins a small smile as they walked over to the table

''sorry for interrupting your breakfast Mr McMahon but Randy and I wondered if it was possible if we could talk to you and Shane sometime today

'''Yea sure, anything for two of my top superstars it must be important you as I know you would not interrupt us on day like today unless it was important, we could have a quick chat after breakfast if that ok as we will have to wait for the girls to get ready for the arena''

''ok thanks Mr McMahon'' Randy said. They then left and took a seat not to far away from the McMahons

Half and hour later the ladies left Shane and Vince who called John and Randy over

''ok gentlemen what can we do for you''

''well actually it is a personal matter we wanted to talk to you about'' john said

''yea you see it is about your nieces Kiera and Elizabeth

''what about them''

''well you see its like this, Shane as you know we meet them both the day before yesterday at separate times and got chatting, we didn't know that they were your nieces but we didn't get to exchange numbers, but we obviously saw them last night and you and Steph re-introduced them to us last night, and well we both really like them and we wanted your permission to date them'' John explained

''well I wouldn't normally like my favourite nieces to date one of my guys, however I know that they are grown up and well I know that you are not the kind of guys that will treat them badly because you know that if you ever hurt them you would have us all to deal with and I appreciate you coming to me and asking for my approval so yes I will let you date them but on my word you hurt them and you might as well quit because I would hurt you'' Vince answered

'Same goes for me you hurt them and I will not be happy about it ok'' Shane added

''right got it and thanks sir it means a lot'' randy answered

''Yea thanks sir, and you have my word I will never intentionally hurt Elizabeth''

''good ok'' just then they all came back

''well ladies you look lovely, John, Randy I will make sure that you have some free time today ok, would you like a lift to the arena or are you driving?''

''driving if that's ok and thanks Vince'' John said and left to get to their car

Later on at the arena

The girls we sitting in the stands of the arena watching HBK Shawn Michaels and HHH were practising some moves when John and Randy snuck up on them.

''morning ladies'' John said

''morning gentlemen'' Lizzy replied

''how are you both today?'' Randy asked

''I am good thanks'' Lizzy answered

''yea same here how about you two'' Kia asked

''we're good actually can I talk to you on your own please'' Randy asked

''sure'' with that they walked not far away from John and Lizzy

''well as you guessed I spoke to Vince and Shane and they gave me their blessing to ask you out so Kiera will you go out with me''

''yes of course I will'' kia said smiling Randy then lent down and kissed her

Meanwhile with John and Lizzy

''well I am very happy today because I get to ask this incredible girl to be my girl'' John answered smiling at Lizzy who blushed

''really well I am sure she will say yes once you have asked her'' she smiled back

''in that case Elizabeth Davies will you be my girlfriend''

''yes I will John Cena'' John then picked her up and kissed her.

Kia and Elizabeth stayed with john and randy the whole day until they had to meet their family as the show started.


	6. Chapter 6

Kia and Elizabeth stayed with John and Randy the whole day until they had to meet their family as the show started.

''Hey you two, I am guessing i don't need to ask where you have been all day?'' Vince said

''Oh hahaha uncle Vince. And yes we were with John and Randy all day we watched as they practiced some moves then they took us for some lunch before we waited in their dressing room until they had to get dressed, you don't mind do you?'' Elizabeth asked

''Not at all my dear as long as you know that they will be on the road all the time have you thought about that?''

''Yes we have and it doesn't bother us, it just means if it works out, you will see a whole lot more of us.'' Keira said

''Well in that case dad I think we should re-think our decision to let them date you'' Shane replied

''Yep I think so too Shane'' Vince said

''You wouldn't dare be so mean'' Linda stated

''Yea dad, Shane that is mean'' Stephanie said

''Well we are going out for something to eat with them tonight, with or without your permission'' Kia said

''Well I am happy for you both, and if it means we will see you more. Then that is an added bonus''

''Thanks uncle Vince'' just then the Wrestlemaina theme song blasted through the arena telling everyone the show was starting they all sat down to watch.

Later that night the girls were chatting backstage waiting for John and Randy with Stephanie and her husband Paul, when they showed up few words were said and just as they were leaving Stephanie and Paul he stepped in front of John and Randy

''Now you two have heard this from Vince and Shane but you better not think that you can treat this two badly ok because if you do then you will have a problem, you see i have known them since they were 13 they are like sisters to me got it?''

''Got it Paul'' they said nodding.

They took Lizzy and Kia to a nice local restaurant they knew that would provide them some privacy from fans. And got to know them better

''So what is it like being nieces to Vince Mcmahon'' Randy asked

''Umm its cool I mean we love him and he is always making us laugh when we watch him on Raw because we know that is not what he is like to us he is a cuddly bear always there for us if we need him'' Kia answered

''Yep and when he says we are his favourite nieces its true mum and dad had our brother when we were 8 years old and our sister when we were 10. Before they were born both families would spend all summer together then when our brother and sister were little it would just be us 2 Shane Stephanie Vince and Linda they wanted to give mom and dad a break from us.'' Lizzy added

''Wow so how come we haven't seen you around before now then?'' John asked

''Well Vince and Linda wanted to keep their family lives and work lives separate until we were old enough to know the facts make our own choices, so we couldn't be influenced by anything we saw. We have since heard the stories about wild sex parties and drug taking that used to go on. they didn't want us involved in that and as for the past 4 or so years, we have been asked but we have been busy with university to be able to come then when we left last year we went travelling for 6 months'' Lizzy answered

''And I think that also we knew we would be watched 24/7 if we came when we were younger and we wouldn't be able to get away with drinking in front of Vince and Linda so why bother at least now we can drink and they can't stop us'' Kia added

''Guess so'' Randy said.

They carried on talking and once the meal was over it was late and they were all tired sp they went back to the hotel and the guys walked the girls back to their room.

''Well night boys we really enjoyed ourselves tonight'' Kia said

''Yep we did thank you both'' Lizzy added

''Your welcome anything for you two pretty ladies'' Randy said

''The pleasure was all ours honestly'' John said

''Well night boys'' they said and gave them a kiss on the cheek

''Night girls'' they said and watched as they shut the door behind them.

''Randy, I think I'm in love Lizzy is amazing''

''Me too, gee Kia is so funny, they both are''

''They sure are, I hope this turns in to something''

''Yea I know man, who would have thought the boss would have 2 gems hidden away''

''Hidden gems, then what am I Randy?'' Stephanie asked surprising the legend killer from behind.

''Umm..er'' at this Stephanie burst in to laughter

''Only joking Randy I couldn't help it and good to hear you like my sisters, anyway sleep tight'' she said walking back in to her room

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

''Hidden gems, then what am I Randy?'' Stephanie asked surprising the legend killer from behind.

''Umm..er'' at this Stephanie burst in to laughter

''Only joking Randy I couldn't help it and good to hear you like my sisters, anyway sleep tight'' she said walking back in to her room.

The next morning the girls woke and where really excited, not only were they dating Randy Orton the Legend Killer and The Champ John Cena.

''Morning Lizzy''

''Morining Kia''

Just then the phone rang Lizzy answered

''Hello''

''Hey sis how are you and Kia did you have a nice night where did they take you?''

''Ok Stephanie we just got up too early for 20 questions how about we meet you down stairs in say 20minutes and we will let you know everything then ok?''

''Ok but even if you 30 seconds late I'm coming up there to drag it out of you ok''

''Love you too sis'' Stephanie just laughed

''Just be ready ok'' with that she put the phone down

''Right best get ready'' Lizzy said to Kia as she put the phone down

Sure enough 20 minutes later and the twins appeared in the lobby and saw Stephanie waiting for them, they joined her at the table she was sat at with Paul

''Moring Stephanie morning Paul'' they said

''Morning Girls I'm guessing this is where I leave'' Paul asked Stephanie

''It sure is Mr, they won't tell me anything if your here''

''That's true'' Kia said Smiling broadly at her cousin's husband

''See, right move it buster'' She said giving Paul a kiss and then shooing him away, the girls then took their place at the table and quickly ordered some breakfast.

''So''

''So what?'' Lizzy asked teasing her cousin

''Oh come on Lizzy spill''

''Ok fine we went to a little Italian restaurant they knew and we were given a back room so no fans could spot us the guys didn't want to be constantly interrupted'' Lizzy started

''Yea which was sweet of they, and it gave us the chance to see what they are truly like without glare of the family lurking in the background or fans screaming their names.'' Kia added

''We talked about lots of things really found out the normal things you do on a date like how many brothers/sisters the other has, what music and films they like what their childhood was like. Just general things really'' finished

''So you had a good time, did they pay?''

''Yea we tried to offer as is polite nowadays but they had already paid before we arrived'' Kia answered Stephanie

''Well I know they wher gentlemen enough to walk you back to your room''

''Hu how?'' Lizzy asked

''Well put it this way Paul was hurting from his match so i went and got him some ice, but you know me not wanting to be seen without my make up as soon as I heard voices I hid luckly you didn't see my and don't worry i couldn't hear anything but as I watched you say goodbye and they turn and leave I heard them saying what a great night they had and how much they liked you then Randy said and I quote '''Who knew the boss have 2 gems hidden away'', which I couldn't help myself and made my presents known and I asked him what I was, honestly Kia you should have seen his face it was a picture anyway I told them I was glad they had a good night and that they liked my sisters and went back to my room''

''Oh my god that is so funny, I'm so glad you told us Stephanie''

''Welcome Kia anything for my sisters you that'' they continued talking and Steph told Lizzy that John had said he thought he was in love. then 5 minutes later Randy and John strolled in after an early morning workout they spotted their girlfriends they smiled and walked over.

'' Good morning ladies'' John said kissing Lizzy on her cheek which she replied by giving him a kiss on the lips

''Moring Hope you had a nice breakfast'' Randy asked kissing Kia on the cheek

''Yes we did thanks'' she said also kissing him on the lips

''We weren't interrupting where we?'' John asked

''Not at all john Stephanie was just about to show us her eternity ring Paul gave her last night apparently it has two beautiful gems in it'' Lizzy answered smirking at Randy

''Oh you told them then, thanks Steph''

''Oh come on Randy, course she would tell us anyway it is sweet really'' Kia said giving him a peck on the lips

''So what is the plan for today then?'' John asked

''Well you two have a signing in just over an hour''

''Yep and us girls are going with Aunty Linda to the shops then coming back here about 3 to be pampered for our birthday party tonight'' Lizzy added

An hour later and the twins were saying goodbye to John and Randy as they prepared to go separate ways for the day. It was decided that the guys would come and pick them up about 7:20 as the limo was booked for 7:30 so they could get to the venue for 8:00

Please review and thank you for all the ones so far this was my first fanfic so thanks x


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later and the twins were saying goodbye to John and Randy as they prepared to go separate ways for the day. It was decided that the guys would come and pick them up about 9:20 as the limo was booked for 9:30 so they could get to the venue for 10:00

as both John and Randy were needed for raw but would be ready for then

''So where are we going to start girls'' Linda asked

''Well I know a great dress shop just down the road'' Stephanie said

''Right lead the way Stephanie' Lizzy said linking her arm through Stephanie's

So they walked the short distance to the shop and were looking around

And soon enough found four beautiful dresses. Linda had chosen a stylish black dress that wasn't to revealing or short, Stephanie found an elegant deep blue off the shoulder dress and the twins went for different dresses Lizzy went for a red thin strap dress and Kia went for a emerald green.

They spent the rest of the day pampering and getting ready and sure enough 7:20 came and John, Randy and Paul knocked on the door Stephanie answered giving her husband a kiss and letting them in

''Come in we just have to put our shoes and jewellery on then we can go''

John saw Lizzy

''You look amazing that colour really suits you baby and I think this may go with it''

''Aww babe you didn't have to'' she opened the gift to reveal a diamond pair of earrings '''thanks babe they are beautiful, I love them you really shouldn't have and you're looking good yourself'' she said giving him a kiss then she put them in

Just then Kia walked in

''Wow you look beautiful Kia, this is for you'' Randy opened the box to also reveal a pair of diamond earrings but different to the ones John gave Lizzy

''Oh my god Randy they are beautiful you didn't have to buy me anything you know''

''I know but I wanted to.'' He gave her a kiss and Kia put in her earrings then they had to leave for the limo

They arrived at the club where the party was being held and it was beautifully decorated and everyone had turned up and the twins had a really nice time they got to dance sing karaoke and the food was wonderful.

As the night came to an end John, Randy, Lizzy and Kia got a taxi back to the hotel, what the guys didn't know was that the girls had a plan and in the taxi Lizzy decided to reveal it.

''You're not staying in your room tonight'' she said to John as she pulled away from a kiss

''Where am I staying then?'' he asked kissing her neck

''My room, Kia is going to stay in your room with Randy'' she breathed heavily

''You thought this through then'' he said looking at her

''Yep we talked about it this afternoon when Aunty Linda went for a lie-down'' she continued kissing him.

Once they arrived at the hotel the two couples separated and went in different directions it was the perfect ending to a perfect night both couples thought.

The next day Lizzy woke in John's arms and smiled as she turned to kiss him and wake him up

''Morning baby, time to get up''

''Nope I don't want to I want to stay here with you in my arms''

''I know I feel the same'' she said kissing him again this time John rolled them over so he was above her as they continued their actions from the night before.

Meanwhile in Randy's room Kia was doing the same thing as Lizzy did to wake Randy up

''Morning gorgeous'' he said once he was awake

''Morning baby I got bored waiting for you to wake up''

''Well if you haven't tired me out last night I might have been up sooner'' he said smirking

''Well that's your fault for being so good looking'' Kia replied

1 hour 30 minutes later and Lizzy and Kia met their aunty, uncle and the rest of their family for lunch

''Hey everyone'' they said together

''Morning Lizzy, Morning Kia'' they replied

''Uncle Vince and Aunty Linda thank you for the party last night it was amazing we can't thank you enough'' Lizzy said

''Yep thank you it was more than we could have expected we loved it''

''Good we are glad you enjoyed yourselves you only turn 21 once'' Linda said

''Yep and now your dating John and Randy maybe we can convince you to join us permanently on the road and become divas'' Vince said

''What! You want us to become divas?'' Kia said

''Yep we think you will be great and it would mean we would see more of you''

''Wow thanks Uncle Vince we will certainly give it a thought we will need to speak to mom and dad first'' Lizzy answered

''Of course take as long as you like the offer will always be there for you two''

''Thanks'' they said together

What will their decision be.

I would like your opinion on what should happen later on so any ideas welcomed


	9. Chapter 9

''What! You want us to become divas?'' Kia said

''Yep we think you will be great and it would mean we would see more of you''

''Wow thanks Uncle Vince we will certainly give it a thought we will need to speak to mom and dad first'' Lizzy answered

''Of course take as long as you like the offer will always be there for you two''

''Thanks'' they said together.

After breakfast Lizzy and Kia meet with Shane and Stephanie.

''So now we aren't with Uncle Vince and Aunty Linda, what do you think about us being divas? Lizzy asked her cousins

''Well I for one think it is a great idea and it means we will get to see more of you and it's not like you wont know anyone and it would make great TV'' Shane said honestly

''Yep can you imagine the Davies Twins and fighting the Bella Twins that would be brilliant'' Stephanie said, they carried on talking and they decided that they would become divas they went and spoke to Vince who was ecstatic.

All they asked for was 2 weeks to tell their parents and to get things in order then they would return and do 2 weeks training then depending on how they did they could end up on screen within 5 weeks from today. They also decided to return home later that day instead of they original plan to return home Wednesday.

They left Vince's office and he got on the phone

''Linda, guess what they agreed, they have singed indefinite contracts''

''Oh Vince, that's wonderful the family back together again''

''I know although we wont be able to tell them it will be fantastic''

Later in the afternoon Lizzy and Kia were at the airport, they had told John and Randy who were sad to see them go but were pleased it would only be for 2 weeks.

They returned home and arrived just as their Mom Karen was dishing out dinner.

''Oh welcome back my dears take a seat''

''Thanks mom,'' Lizzy and Kia said sitting down with their family

''So how are Vince and the family?'' Charles their father asked

''Oh they are great, Vince threw us a massive party last night, everyone from the WWE was there and Wrestlemania and Hall of Fame were both amazing'' Lizzy said

''Yep and the atmosphere was brilliant.''

''How come your back early then'' their brother Matthew asked

''Well, actually that's because Uncle Vince and Aunty Linda asked us if we would become divas and well we thought about it and we said yes, so that's why we came back to tell you and to get things in order we leave in 2 weeks''

''WHAT! No way no daughter of mine is becoming a diva'' their father screamed

''We are 21 now you can't tell us what to do ok, we are going to join them whether you like it or not'' Lizzy screamed back

''Charles calm down''

''No I wont your not being a divas''

''Yes we are dad'' Lizzy said

''If you do this you are no daughter of mine''

''Fine we will leave we know when we aren't wanted we're going home'' Kia said

''Oh Lizzy, Kia please he didn't mean it

''No dad says we aren't his children then fine we wont stay under his roof if he acts like that''

They went upstairs and packed up the rest of their belongings that they had left there

30 minutes later and they came downstairs and said goodbye to their sister and brother

''Mom can you get our birth certificates please and any other paperwork we may have left here before we moved,'' Kia asked Karen went and got them and other paperwork then quickly wrote a short letter and handed them to the girls.

''You Matthew and Charlotte are always welcome at our home whenever you like'' Lizzy said then left and went home.

2 days later and Lizzy and Kia where looking at through their paperwork they had picked up from their parents they needed to double check medical history for the WWE records when they came across the letter their mom had written it was attached to it was some other paperwork they looked at the letter their mom had written first

''My darlings Lizzy and Kia

All I can say in this letter is I hope you forgive me

Your loving mom''

''That's odd why would she wants us to forgive her'' Kia asked

''I don't know maybe it's to do with this other paperwork lets see'' Lizzy opened the letter and was shocked

''What's the matter'' Kia asked

''Well it seems that Mom and dad aren't our mom and dad biologically

please review


	10. Chapter 10

''What's the matter'' Kia asked

''Well it seems that Mom and dad aren't our mom and dad biologically''

''What do you mean''

''Well these papers say that mom and dad adopted us'' Lizzy said

''Right I'm ringing mom'' Kia said as she dialled her mom's number after three rings Karen answered''

''Good morning Keira, how are you?''

''I'm ok mom but me and Lizzy were just looking through the medical paperwork you kept at home for us, mom we found the letter and paperwork. Why did you adopt us?''

''Am I on speakerphone?''

''Yes, mom now tell us why you didn't tell us'' Lizzy answered

''Hello Lizzy, ok well it all started about 2 years before you were born, your father and I had just got married and wanted to try for a baby right away, after 4 months we still hadn't conceived so we went to doctors they did routine test and things when they diagnosed me with caner, I underwent treatment and after that I was told it would be nearly impossible for me to get pregnant, after a year of trying after chemo we went down the only road we thought possible adoption.

''Do you know who our birth parents are?'' Lizzy asked

''Yes, you see when we decided on adoption your Uncle Vince and Aunty Linda offered to have a baby for us, your father and I talked about it and decided that we would take them up on it that way you would be related to at least one of your parents''

''Ok, so your saying Aunt Linda and Uncle Vince are our real parents''

''Yes biologically anyway on paper we are we officially adopted you''

''Ok. But what about Matthew and Charlotte? Are they adopted too?''

''No you see there is 8 years between you and Matthew your father had given up hope of me becoming pregnant so when I did it was a shock''

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Keira asked

''Well that's the thing we made Vince and Linda promise not to tell you, when I became pregnant with Matthew, Vince wanted you told but we said you were too young they made us promise to tell you when you turned 21 and 3 weeks before your birthday Vince said that he was going to invite you to stay with him and throw you a party so we asked that we left telling you until you returned because you might react badly to the news and may not want to go''

''Do Shane and Stephanie know?'' Lizzy asked

''No they were at boarding school''

''Ok well mom we have a lot to think about but we love you, dad Matthew and Charlotte, but you have to understand we also love Vince, Linda, Shane and Stephanie so give us time to think ok'' Keira said

''Ok well just remember we all love you''

''Will do mom. Oh and don't tell Vince and Linda we know we will do that when we are ready

Two days later, and they had decided that the only thing that would change would be that they would have 2 families because they knew Vince and Linda would not be able to publicly say that they are their daughters and they loved the parents that brought them up

As they arrived in Washington for Raw they met with Stephanie who collected them from the airport once they arrived at the arena they got to speak to Vince and Linda alone.

''So Lizzy, Keira what seems to be the problem?'' Vince asked

''Well Uncle Vince we wanted to chat with you in private so we could let you know that we know you're our biological parents'' Lizzy said

''Yea we came across the paperwork'' Keira added Vince and Linda both looked shocked that they knew they had thought that Karen and Charles might back out or at least warn them that they knew

''Oh my daughters I can't believe you finally know, how do you feel about it?'' Linda asked

''Well we were shocked at first and now we are ok with it, we know that it must have been hard for you all it was a difficult decision for you all to make.'' Keira said

''Yea especially you Linda after all you became pregnant knowing you would give the child up then you learnt that you were having twins, and you could have gone back on your agreement to hand us over but you didn't you gave your sister-in-law and brother the chance to be parents, that's amazing'' Lizzy added.

''Well I'm glad you finally know we have wanted to tell you so many times but felt it was for the best, now you know we can tell Shane and Stephanie, we don't expect you to call us mom and dad all we ask is that you don't treat us differently'' Vince said

''Well Uncle Vince things will change but for the best we will be a family sure not in public as that would be a press nightmare but it doesn't mean that we will be just your nieces either and only family need to know the truth'' Keira said.

They spent the next hour telling Shane and Stephanie the news, they were shocked but please they had always thought of them as their sisters anyway so nothing would change and only their families would know the true relationship between them.

After telling Shane and Stephanie the twins left so they could meet their boyfriends.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

After telling Shane and Stephanie the twins left so they could meet their boyfriends.

They found them in the locker room

''Hey Boys'' they said together they turned around and saw their girlfriends

''Hey girls so how was the meeting with Vince? Randy asked

''Oh ok just had paperwork to fill in.'' Lizzy answered as John pulled her in for a kiss

''You know the usual.'' Keira added kissing Randy

''Yep and they filled us in on storylines.'' Lizzy finished

''Cool so when's your debut?'' John asked

''Well actually it's tonight'' Keira said

''You see they want to introduce the McMahon Twins to the WWE universe'' Lizzy added

''McMahon Twins? Randy asked

''Yea we are going to use the McMahon name, well McMahon-Davies anyway, that way it is more believable more we are family'' Keira said

''I see but does that mean that you are going to play apart in my story after all I am going after the McMahon family in the show as you know''

''Well actually we don't know but most likely'' Lizzy answered honestly

They carried on talking and got ready for the show when the door opened and Maryse walked in and completely ignored the twins and went to give John a kiss just then Lizzy said

''What on earth are you playing at?'' Maryse looked at her

''What does it look I'm giving my boyfriend a kiss, I haven't seen him in four weeks, and who are you?''

''John is this true?'' Keira asked

''No of course it is not. Maryse you and I have never dated. yes we slept together before you were suspended but you were never my girlfriend, she is'' he said looking at Lizzy ''baby you got to believe me''

''Is that true Randy?'' Keira asked her boyfriend

''Yep, do you really think John would go after Lizzy if he was dating Maryse, heck I know he has taken some shots to the head but he is not that dumb''

''Baby what are you talking about, and who are these girls?'' Maryse asked

''You heard him you aren't his girlfriend so all you need to know about me is that you better get your hands off of my boyfriend before I make you, do you understand, oh one more thing if you know what is good for you, you will stay out of my way'' Lizzy said. Maryse stepped up to Lizzy

''No ring rat tells me what to do ok''

''Well then it is a good job I'm no ring rat then isn't it, and you have just made the worst mistake of your life'' just then Lizzy's phone rang

''Hello'' she said answering it

''It's time for the show to start''

''Ok thanks'' she said flipping her phone dow

''Sis we got to go and oh Maryse, I suggest you leave and go watch the show''

5 minutes later and the show was starting, Maryse did leave and sat in the diva's dressing room to watch the show then as Raw's music died Vince's started up he did his usual entrance

''Now you are probably wondering why I am out here, well you see I have a very special announcement to make, so without further ado I would like you to welcome my nieces and the newest Raw divas Elizabeth and Keira''

With that the twins walked out

''Oh my God Cole twins, twins I can't believe it you can be sure the Bella's won't be happy'' Jerry ''The King'' Lawler said as the twins walked to the ring Vince helped them in.

''Thank you Uncle Vince'' they said together

''Your welcome, now of course I know who you are but these people don't so why not tell them''

''Well I'm Elizabeth McMahon-Davies''

''And I'm Keira McMahon-Davies''

''We are 21 and from Boston Massachusetts'' they said together

And after introducing themselves they McMahons left the ring when they got behind the curtain Randy, John, Shane, Marissa Stephanie, Paul and Linda were there to greet them

''Congrats you two I think they like you '' Stephanie said hugging her sisters

''Yea you looked great out there Marissa added

'''Yep and you both did a great job'' Shane said

''Yea did you hear the crowd, they loved you'' Paul said pulling them in to hug

''You did brilliantly out there tonight why don't we all go out for dinner after the show, John aand Randy are welcome of course'' said Linda

''That would be lovely thank you Aunty Linda''

Later that night at the dinner lizzy and Kia told their family what Maryse had done and together with John and Randy they came up with a plan.

Please review and also thanks for the lovely reviews so far x


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night at the dinner lizzy and Kia told their family what Maryse had done and together with John and Randy they came up with a plan.

The next day the twins walked down to breakfast and were just sitting down when someone came over to them

''Well well if it's not the ring rat and her clone, look I know you playing Mr McMahon's nieces but let's get one thing straight ok, John is mine. You wouldn't even think he was yours if I hadn't been away leaving him lonely so you got your claws in to him''

''Look Maryse I know you don't like me and I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I was even going to forget about it, but you just called me a ring rat again not only that but you insulted my family and my boyfriend, I already warned you, and I will not do it again do I make myself clear''

''This is not over '' she said and left them leaving the room almost bumping in to Vince and Linda who were entering the room, they spotted their nieces and walked over

''Morning girls''

''Morning dad, mom'' they said together

''Was that Maryse I saw leaving the table?'' Linda asked smiling at the fact they called her mom

''Yep the silly girl thought that we aren't your real nieces'' Kia said

''Well technically you're not'' Vince said laughing

''We know that but she doesn't even think we are really related to you stupid b... well you know what I think of her'' Lizzy said

''Are you still wanting to go with what we talked about last night?'' Vince asked

'''I said I would give her one more chance but she called me a ring rat again so yes dad I am''

''Ok well we will support you 100% then, I never liked her anyway we only employed her because we needed a new diva and she spoke 2 lanuages what more could we have wanted''

6 days later and it was Monday morning and today would be the day that Lizzy would out her plan in to action, Maryse had kept to her word when she had said it was not over, she had tried her hardest to get John alone and when she did she kept coming on to him but he kept knocking her back then that didn't work she would try to anger Lizzy by coming on to him in front of her, none of the wrestlers or diva's had told Maryse that they were actually Vince's nieces and that if she didn't stop then she could be fired because they all hated her, she was so much like her character in real life her only friend was Gillian who was out due to injury.

Raw

The shows music blared through the stadium and the crowd went wild

''good evening and welcome to Monday night raw I'm Jerry ''the King'' Lawler and this is Michael cole and after the arrival of Mr McMahon's twins last week, we have heard rumours that one of them is planning on making an impact tonight we are about to find out if that is true''

''we certainly are King'' just then Lillian spoke

''Ladies and Gentleman introducing from Boston Massachusetts Elizabeth McMahon-Davies'' and Lizzy walked out and made her way in to the ring

''Thank you Lillian and actually from now it is just McMahon'' she said politely

''My sister and I would like to thank everyone for all their support we have had this week we never thought that you would take to us so quickly it means a lot to us but on to the reason I'm out here now as you know Maryse was drafted to raw and along with her came her title, now Maryse I'm out here to tell you that tonight you are going to be dealing with the Mickie James and the Bella twins with any two divas of your choice so see Uncle Vince wants to see what his diva's champ is like with the raw divas''

Later on and Maryse was in the ring she had chosen Beth and Rosa and unfortunately they were winning by playing dirty when the refs attention was diverted and just as Maryse was setting Bree Bella up for the pin Lizzy came running out and performed a perfect DVT on her (the refs attention was diverted in to trying to stop Beth get in to the ring, Lizzy then slid out and Bree pinned Maryse the ref who was now looking saw the pin and did the count 1. 2. 3. The bell rang ''Your winners the team of the Bella twins and Mickie James they got in the ring and Lizzy joined them and lifted Bree's arm in victory''

Later on backstage Maryse was searching for Lizzy when she saw her in the catering

''Oi you Davies what do you think you are doing''

''What do you mean, because from where I was standing I think I just DVT'd you oh and by the way that was just a taster next week your facing me and if I win, which I am then I get a title shot at the week after''

''You can't do that''

''Oh yes I can I'm a McMahon or didn't you know''

''But I thought that was just for show'' she said

''Afraid not sweetie, I did warn you not to mess with me, now I'm going to take your title''

Please review sorry for not updating and I also noticed a mistake in the last chapter I wanted The King not JR so I changed it


	13. Chapter 13

'Afraid not sweetie, I did warn you not to mess with me, now I'm going to take your title''

With that Maryse stormed off

''Well done babe, I know you are going to beat her I can't believe she keeps trying it on, I mean you would have thought she would have moved on by now'' said John as he hugged Lizzy

''I know it is rather pathetic really if you think about it' she said and kissed him

''You can say that again sis, what do you think Randy baby?'' Kia asked

''Well I agree, I mean I have seen you and Lizzy in the ring doing some moves you are way both way better than her'' he said

''Aww thanks Randy''

''Welcome babe hey by the way I'm going home to visit my parents are coming in the weekend after next for Backlash, I would love it if you would meet them''

''Of course Randy, I would love to meet them''

''Really?'' he asked excitedly

''Yep, I may feel a little nervous when they arrive but yea you can tell them that I'm looking forward to meeting them'' she said and kissed Randy

''Oh that reminds me, babe I'm off this weekend to visit my parents, you are more than welcome to join us'' John said

''John I can't baby, I have that photo shoot and video shoot to do this weekend remember''

''Oh yea, well they are coming out for backlash too so you can meet them then?''

''I would like that very much John'' Lizzy said and kissed him again.

The rest of the week was interviews, photo shoots and shooting their entrance video

The next week on Raw

''Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the ring the challenger accompanied to the ring by her sister from Boston Massachusetts Elizabeth McMahon they came out and Keira sat with ''The King'' and Michael Cole

''Welcome Miss McMahon''

''Thank you King, Michael, it's so nice to be able to sit out here and watch this match thats coming up

'''So tell me Keira, you obviously think your twin is going to win'' just then Maryse came out

''Of course I do King, after all she is a McMahon'' the bell rang to start the match

''True so tell me why did your sister come out and interfere in Maryse's match last week?'' cole asked

''Well they had an argument backstage the week before. Maryse called her names for no reason so last week we got Uncle Vince to make that match, to put her through her paces, Lizzy was never going to interfere last week but the way Maryse was acting by taking cheap shots when the refs back was turned got on her nerves, so Unlce Vince put her in this match''

''I see so shes using the fact she's a McMahon then''

''Not at all Uncle Vince wanted her to make her in the ring debut tonight so last week made the perfect opportunity, in fact I can announce that next week I'm going up against Beth Phoenix''

''Wow that's one heck of a a debut match Keira, but if your like your sister, you look like you will be able to give the fans what they want''

''Thank King''

Just then Lizzy got the pin

''I got to go thanks guys''

''Welcom Keria anytime'' Michael said, Keira got up and in to the ring to lift her sisters hand in victory, just then 'no chance, that is what you got'' Vince came out and entered the ring

''Congratulations Elizabeth I'm proud of you in fact I'm so proud that I'm going to give you a chance to become the Divas champ, because next week you and Maryse will face one another again but this time it will be for the title''

''Thanks Uncle Vince but you don't have to, I don't want any favours just because I'm your niece''

''Well honey I'm giving you a title shot, do you want it?''

''Of course I...''

''Then it is settled next week it will be Maryse vs Elizabeth McMahon''

''Thanks Uncle Vince I will make you proud once more''

''Yea me to Uncle Vince''

''I'm sure you two will be brilliant after all you are McMahons''

So will Lizzy win her title match and what will it be like for them to meet Randy and John's parents

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

''Then it is settled next week it will be Maryse vs Elizabeth McMahon''

''Thanks Uncle Vince I will make you proud once more''

''Yea me to Uncle Vince''

''I'm sure you two will be brilliant after all you are McMahons''

The next week on Raw Lizzy did win the match and became the diva's champion and that Sunday it would be the Bash and she would fight Maryse again for the re-match and on the Saturday the twins would meet the Orton's and the Cena's and they were all looking forward to it.

Saturday Morning

Lizzy woke in Johns arm's a found him watching her sleep

''How long have you been watching me?''

''10 minutes, I love watching you sleep'' he said kissing her

10 minutes later

'I guess we have to get ready now baby''

''Yep my folks are arriving at 10:30''

''Cant wait I hope they like me''

''Of course they will babe''

Meanwhile in Randy's room

''Hey babe Nat's just text me, their plane has been delayed by 50 minutes are you going to be able to come

''Umm that would make it 2:00 let me check'' she checked her itinerary

''Yep 2:00 you still ok to come with me?

''Umm I don't think I can babe Lizzy and I have a radio interview at that time so probably best I'm not at the airport when they ring you don't mind do you? Just bring them to the arena once they are checked in, we should be done by then''

10:35 at the airport

''Hey, there they are'' John said as he saw his family he waved and they walked over

''Hello John dear'' his mom said

''Hey mom, dad everyone this is Lizzy Davies my girlfriend, lizzy this is my dad John, my mom Carol and my brother Dan Matt Steve and Sean''

''Hi lovely you meet you all''

''You to''

''So Lizzy John says you have a twin, is she also taken?'' his brother Matt asked

''Yes she is actually she's dating Randy'' John answered for her

''Lucky git'' he mumbled

They made their way to the arena and everyone warmed to Lizzy they all liked her and she left John and his family to do the radio interview with her sister

Meanwhile Randy collected his family from the airport and took them to the arena and they found Keira straight away.

''Hey babe'' he called her seeing her chat to Maria

''Hey baby'' she said walking over

''Keira I would like you to meet my parent Bob and Elaine my brother Nathan and my sister Rebekah Orton'

40 minutes later Johns family had gone to get food whilst he practiced Randy and his family were in his dressing room after a guided tour.

''Hey bro I'm just off to get a drink do you want one?'' nat asked

''Nope I'm good'' he left and went in search of one he turned the corner and saw John kissing Lizzy

''What you doing'' he shouted they turned

''Hey Nat my man how are you?''

''Cut the bull Cena, what do you think you are doing making out with your mates girlfriend''

''What's going on?'' they turned and looked at Randy who had appeared

''Well Randy, I just caught your best friend and girlfriend making out'' Nat said

''What! No man this is Lizzy or Elizabeth Davies she is Keira's twin sister''

''Twins?'' Nat asked

''Yes as in identical twins''

''Well in that case I'm sorry about that''

''It's ok, Nathan is it?''

''Yea''

''Don't worry about it is kind of Randy's fault he didn't tell you Keira has a twin

Later that night the McMahon's, Cena's and the Orton's all went to dinner and headed back to the hotel early due to the pay-per-view

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night the McMahon's, Cena's and the Orton's all went to dinner and headed back to the hotel early due to the pay-per-view.

2 weeks later and the twins were driving back home from the airport (Lizzy was driving and Keira was in the passenger seat) they were coming up to a junction when the lights turned red, so they pulled to a stop safely. The truck behind them had not noticed and crash right in to the back of them at a top speed this pushed the twins car in to the path of the oncoming traffic and the car heading towards them had no chance to swerve and crashed in to the side of them, sending them spinning in to a lamppost.

2 hours later and Stephanie was in a meeting when her mobile went off

''Would you mind I won't be long'' she said then answered the phone

''Stephanie Levesque''

''Stephanie its Karen look the twins have been in an accident they are in the emergency room right now, they were driving home when they were hit by a truck at traffic lights which sent them in to the path of the traffic it took an hour to cut them out''

''Oh My God are they ok, well of course they aren't I will tell everyone right away thanks aunty Karen we will be there as soon as we possibly can ok and do not stress too much that won't help them ok''

''Ok thanks Stephanie'' she put the phone down

''I don't know if you got that but my twin cousins have just been involed in a traffic accident back home in Boston we need to get there as soon as we can, could we possible rearrange?

''Of course Mrs Levesque not a problem just give my secretary a ring when you are ready to reschedule'' with that her client left the office and Stephanie rang Vince, Linda, Shane, John and Randy. Vince scheduled for their private jet to be ready and offered to take John and Randy with the rest of the McMahons which they gladly accepted.

The group arrived at hospital in Boston around 7:30 local time after making inquirers they found the waiting room they would find the Davies family.

''What's going on? How are they?'' Vince asked as they entered

''Oh Vince all we have been told is they have been rushed in to surgery they haven't been out to talk to us yet''

''WHAT they have not told you anything, right I'm going to find out who's in charge in here and get some information'' he left to find someone

''Thanks for coming.'' Karen said

''Of course we would come'' Linda said

''It's no problem'' Stephanie added

''who are you two? Charles asked eyeing John and Randy

''Oh Uncle Charles Aunty Karen these are John Cena and Randy Orton they are Lizzy and Keira's boyfriends, you don't mind we brought them do you?'' Shane said

''No its fine, if they are their boyfriends then they should be here Liz and Kia would want them here, good to meet you both'' he said offering them his hand both boys shook

''Thanks Mr Davies it's good to meet you too it is just a shame that it is in these circumstances'' John said

''Yea we want you to know that we love your daughters they mean a lot to us'' Randy added

''Thank you son that helps a lot. This is my wife Karen and my other two children Matthew and Charlotte'' after the introductions were done Vince walked back in.

''They said they would get someone to come talk to us as soon as they can and they promised me that everything in their power will be done I told them to do anything I will pay the hospital bills if needs be ok''

''So do we know how did this happen?'' John asked

''According to the police who have spoken to witnesses they slowed down and stopped at a red light and the truck behind them didn't notice and crashed in to them from behind but because of the speed he was doing he pushed them in to the path of the oncoming traffic causing another car to hit them from the side causing the car to spin in to a lamppost.

''Oh God please save them'' Linda prayed

''Amen'' the rest of the group said together

20 minutes later and the door opened

''Are you the family of the Davies's twins?

''Yes we are'' said Karen as they stood up''

''Right well first of all I have to say they are both very lucky they are stable for the moment and should be ok. I will go check on them in 15 minutes if their stats are the same as they are now you can go see them but only two at a time ok'' the doctor then left

''Oh thank God, Linda our daughters are ok'' Vince said out loud

''What do you mean sir?''

Vince turned around and saw both John and Randy looking at him wanting an answer

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

''Oh thank God, Linda our daughters are ok'' Vince said out loud

''What do you mean sir?''

Vince turned around and saw both John and Randy looking at him wanting an answer.

'Ah um well er''

''What Vince is trying to say is that Vince and Linda are Elizabeth and Keira's natural parents, Karen and I always thought we couldn't have children of own after Karen underwent treatment for cancer so Vince and Linda offered to have a baby for us and 9 months later Elizabeth and Keira were born, but we officially adopted them as our own, then 7 years later we were surprised but overjoyed to find out she was expecting a child of our own that of course did not change the way we felt about the twins''

''Oh I see, do they know?'' Randy asked

''Yes Randy they do know but they only found out about a month ago we had a family meeting and it was decided that no body outside the family must know that's why they didn't tell you.'' Shane told them (Matthew and Charlotte were told once Karen has spoken to the twins)

''So that's why they choose to go under the name McMahon-Davies'' John said

''Yes they wanted to use the McMahon name but not arouse suspicion'' Stephanie replied

''And I trust you both not to say anything to anyone regarding this matter''

''Of course sir'' Randy said

''We would not dream of saying anything'' John added just then the doctor came back

''Right just to inform you that you can see them now''

''Ok thanks''

Vince and Linda went to visit Keira and Karen and Charles visited Lizzy leaving Matthew and Charlotte with John and Randy. They then swapped over 5 minutes later and then returned to the waiting room so the others could visit

Lizzy's room

''Hey babe. How are you feeling?'' John asked as he walked in with Charlotte

''Like I have been hit by a truck'' she said smiling weakly''

''that's my girl''

''So what's the damage then'' Charlotte asked her sister

''Gee get straight to the point Lotty'' and smirked at her sister pulling a face at the name she hated)

''well I have broken my wrist and bruised 3 ribs they also thought I had suffered some internal bleeding hence the emergency surgery''

''No brain damage then sis?''

''No why?

''' Well I was just thinking that your brain may have been damaged before the accident for you to date this looser honestly he just kept trying to rap as we waited for mom and dad''

''HEY! You said you liked it'' John huffed

''Aww baby I love your rapping''

''When are you out?'' Charlotte asked

''Not for a 2 to 3 days at least''

''Oh ok'' just then a nurse appeared

''you really can't stay much longer'' the nurse said

''Ok thanks'' Lizzy said

''Any LOTTY we best get going to see Keira, Randy and Matthew will be over in a second, then I think they will transfer you to a private room on Vince's request with Keira to keep you both company''

''Good thanks John, by the way mom told me you know the truth now are you ok with me not telling you?''

''Of course baby I don't care who your family are, its you I love'' he said and kissed her and then they left the room

Keira's room

''Hey Kia''

''Hey Matty

''Hey baby'' Randy said doing the same as Matthew

''Hey Randy''

''How are you feeling?'' Matthew asked

''Tired really tired'' she answered

''But that is to be expected babe'' Randy said

''Yea I Know, just doesn't help at the moment as they wont let either of us sleep apparently''

''Yea Vince said, but on the upside once we are chucked out you will be moved to a private room with Lizzy''

''Really well that's nice''

''SO sis what injuries have you got?''

''Well I have concussion, some internal bleeding they have stopped 1 broken rib and bruised kidneys, ooh and a lovely gash on my leg from the car seat as well at the minor cuts and bruised you can see on my face''

''I just wish they would let us stay'' Randy said

''I know baby but they wont no matter who you are, mom and dad said that you and John know about Vince and Linda, are you ok with that?''

''Of course baby I have no problem with it, anyway I cant really see a difference because when Vince and Shane gave their permission Vince knew you were his children so in his eyes nothing has changed and not in mine, I love you Keira Davies''

''I love you too Randy Orton''

'''Eww mushy time I'm out of here, glad your ok sis'' Matthew said as he left and Keira just laughed

5 days later and the McMahons were back on the road minus Lizzy and Keira who had been released from hospital 2 days before the doctors were so impressed with their recovery but they would still be out for at least another 2 weeks, that unfortunately meant that Lizzy would have to give up the title, which she was quite happy to do she didn't want any special favours just because she was a McMahon.

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews I have had so far. I kind of feel this story is slowing down now that their true identity has been revealed to John and Randy. I may well end it very soon not many people seem to be reading it.**

5 days later and the McMahons were back on the road minus Lizzy and Keira who had been released from hospital 2 days before the doctors were so impressed with their recovery but they would still be out for at least another 2 weeks, that unfortunately meant that Lizzy would have to give up the title, which she was quite happy to do she didn't want any special favours just because she was a McMahon.

They made the announcement that Lizzy and Keira has been involved in a car crash and due to their injuries they would be out for 3 week and that Lizzy had asked to hand back the title until she was 100% then she would go after it again.

During their time off John and Randy had both visited them in Boston as much as they could and when they couldn't they rang them or they chatted over the internet via webcam.

However today they had been given the all clear by their doctor and the WWE medics they quickly left Vince's office after telling him and made their way to John and Randy's dressing room, they found the room and knocked

"Come in" came the voice behind the door and they walked in

"Hey guess what?" Keira said approaching the couch and sat on Randy's lap and kissing him, Lizzy did the same with John.

"What?" John asked

"WE'RE CLEARED" they shouted together

"Wow that's amazing" Randy said kissing Keira

"Yea that's fantastic news, so when are you getting back in to the ring?" John asked

"Tonight and I'm staking my claim on what's rightfully mine"

"Rightfully yours?" John asked with a quizzical face cocking his eyebrow

"Yep, you and that belt around Maryse's waist" she smirked

"You want to go public with our relationship?" he asked shocked

"Yea if that's ok by you?"

"I can't think of anything that would make me happier" he beamed and kissed her

"What about us?" Randy asked Keira

"Same if that's ok with you?"

"Course it is" he said kissing her neck

"Good well tonight will open to me and Keira arriving by car and walking into the arena, later on I am walking down a hall when I come across you, there is a short dialogue between us all that mentions you have been to visit me at home" Lizzy said

"Then later in the night there is one between me and Randy that ends in a kiss, then I go out the ring with you and Lizzy goes to the ring with John leaving for a possible feud between us sisters but haven't agreed to that yet"

"Also during the evening, I interrupt Maryse's rant on how she is better than any diva and I warn her that I'm back and I want what's mine. I will get it back and then pass it on to Mickie at the next possible pay-per-view"

"Wow sounds like you have one busy night ahead of you" Randy said

"Yep I know but we wouldn't want it any other way"

"You can tell your Vince's Daughters because that was spoken like a true McMahon" Randy commented

"True Randy very True" they continued chatting before the girls had to head to make up.

Unfortunately nobody had noticed that the door had been slightly ajar or that a certain diva had heard the last bit of their conversation

"So they are the old man's illegitimate daughters I wonder if his little wife knows their true identity" she smirked "I guess it's only fair she knows" with that she walked away

Later on that night Maryse was staring her promo

"You know I have proven myself to you time and time again as your Diva's champion and I have beaten every diva this company has to offer" just then Lizzy appeared.

"Now Maryse you know that is not true you have never beaten me or in fact my sister, I only have to give up the title because of my accident but I'm back now and come Extreme Rules I will be taking back what's mine! got it? Good!"

"Well well well if it's not my favourite McMahon, you know I'm glad to see you're alright after all your daddy dearest was ever so worried about his special little girls, I was surprised when I found out his true connection to you that he took the belt away, oh and by the way if you want a private conversation next time close the door" Lizzy just stood there stunned.

Within seconds of the promo finishing she came to her senses

"Maryse why the hell did you say" but that wasn't Lizzy's voice but the chairman of the bored Vincent Kennedy McMahon along with Linda, Shane, Marissa, Stephanie, Paul (HHH) Keira, Randy and John and a few others

"I just informed everyone of the true relationship between you and our newest diva's"

"Do you think we had not notice that, now why did you do it" Shane asked

"I thought that your mom needed to know the true relationship between you father and your "cousins" and so did the WWE universe"

"You stupid girl did you really think that Vince had an affair! Of course he didn't, Elizabeth and Keira are my daughters too, We had them for Vince's sister because she didn't think she could have any after battling cancer" Linda shouted at her

"You really are a vindictive and spiteful little girl aren't you?" Paul said

"Maryse I never thought you would do something as nasty as this" Randy said

"I can't believe that you could be so petty to sink this low, did you think that finding out that Lizzy was a McMahon I would leave her, man you really are dumb, Maryse just so this gets though to you, I love Lizzy and I plan to marry her, ok"

"Maryse, YOUR FIRED"

"You can't do that"

"Yes he can" Marissa

"You may not have noticed but in the promo you just did you revealed that Lizzy and Keira are my daughters."

"You can't fire me for telling the truth"

"But you broke script in a massive way meaning loads of press releases and not only that but storyline will have to be re-thought" Stephanie said

"And with your contact up for renewal in a month's time consider this your notice that it will NOT be renewed" Shane added

with that Vince left with one arm each around the twins.

What will happen next any idea's welcomed

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

"And with your contact up for renewal in a month's time consider this your notice that it will NOT be renewed" Shane added

With that Vince left with one arm each around the twins.

The rest of the show went as planned. After the show all the McMahons plus Randy and John entered a crisis meeting to decide what plan of action they would take, they expected the news of the twins true identity to be the talk of the WWE and they knew that the press would try their hardest to find out if it was in fact it true or just a storyline.

So the next day before the press could find out the truth the McMahon's and the Davies family released a joint statement.

"_This is a joint statement by the McMahon and Davies families. Last night on Monday Night Raw Maryse Ouellett stated in a promo with Elizabeth Davies that she and her twin sister Keira Davies were in fact Vince McMahon's biological children. Vince McMahon and Karen Davies are brother and sister and would like to address this issue by confirming that Elizabeth Davies and Keira Davies are in fact the true biological twin daughters of Vincent McMahon and his wife Linda McMahon._

_The Davies family were told that they could not have their own children very early on in their marriage after a battle with cancer left Mrs Davies infertile, the couple were devastated and after considering all the possibilities they decided to adopt a child of their own._

_After helping their sister through her illness and knowing it was her dream to be a mother and that they already had 2 children and did not want anymore themselves, the McMahons offered to have a child for their sister after going through the proper channels Mrs McMahon became pregnant with twins and upon their birth handed them over to the Davies who adopted them. Later on in their marriage they were blessed with two children of their own Matthew 13 and Charlotte 11._

_When they joined the WWE Elizabeth and Keira knew that their true identity would have to kept secret and it was never their intention for their parentage to become public knowledge._

_Miss Ouellett released this information knowing full well that she would be breaking her contract for a fourth time by making her announcement she had received a final warning after she returned from suspension 2 months ago and she has since been told that her contact which is up for renewal next will not be renewed. _

_This is all that the families have to say on the matter and ask for their privacy to be respected."_

Luckily everyone seemed to accept this information and the excitement died down, everyone was very supportive of Elizabeth and Keira and they all said that Maryse got what she deserved for revealing their secret. By the time Extreme rules came about Maryse was glad to be leaving nobody had spoken to her since unless they had to.

3 months later and it was Summer Slam Weekend, the biggest pay-per-view of the summer, and although the twins did not know it yet they would come to love Summer Slam more and any other pay-per-view.

"You all set?" Shane asked Randy and John as they made their way to the arena, the girls had to an interview before heading to the arena giving them enough time.

"Yep, and thanks again Shane for all you have done to organise the surprise" John said

"Yea we couldn't have done it with out you or Vince's help" Randy added

"You're welcome guys, after all we are going to be family"

2 hours later and everything was set for the twin's big surprise.

**Summer Slam**

Vince made his way to the ring to kick off the show

"Good evening everyone, I'm out here tonight because I have to ask my daughters Elizabeth and Keira to come out here"

Elizabeth and Keira made their way out confusion written over their faces they weren't expecting to be called out to the ring until they accompanied John and Randy for their match. just as they entered the ring John's music hit and he came out dressed in a tuxedo and slid straight in to the ring he went straight to Elizabeth and gave her a kiss and as he pulled away Randy's music hit and he also came out in a tux and quickly made his way to the ring (whilst Randy made his way to the ring John got all four of them a microphone each). Once he entered the ring Randy also made his way over to Keira and kissed her.

"Now Elizabeth, Keira you are probably wonderig why we are all out here" John said and the girls nodded the lights went down and the spot light was on them

"We have been dating for just over 5 months now and we wanted you to know how much we love you" Randy stated looking at Keira

"And it would make us very happy if" John added, and they both knelt down on one knee taking their girlfriends hand

"You would marry me?" they said together the girls looked stunned then they both smiled

"Yes John I would be honoured to be your wife" Elizabeth answered

"Of course I will marry you Randy" Keira answered the crowd applauded the newly engaged couples and the lights went up and Lizzy and Keira looked around and saw that they had been joined in the ring by not only the rest of the McMahon family but the Davies, Orton and Cena families who congratulated their children.

please note I know John and Randy will actually be facing each other at this years Summer Slam but I did not want to change time scale :)

of course any ideas welcomed however I think I might end it in the next chapter

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

the crowd applauded the newly engaged couples and the lights went up and Lizzy and Keira looked around and saw that they had been joined in the ring by not only the rest of the McMahon family but the Davies, Orton and Cena families who congratulated their children.

3 months later

"Are you ready?" came the voice of Vince McMahon from behind the door

"Yes daddy" Elizabeth answered for her and her sister. The door opened and Vince and Charles walked in and they looked at their daughters in their dresses, Elizabeth was wearing a pure white dress with a line of pink roses and on her bodice with thick straps and she has jewels on her skirt which had 10 layers of netting she wore her hair in soft ringlets place gently on her head, she wore a tiara to which her veal was attached.

Keira was wearing an ivory dressed that had a heart bodice but hers had no straps and she had red rose buds on the skirt, she also wore a tiara and vale but her hair was down.

"Wow" they both said together, the twins turned to show their fathers the rest of their dresses

"Those two guys are very lucky to be marrying you today" Charles said and Vince agreed

"Thanks daddy" Keira said

"Right we best be heading off to the church we wouldn't want you to be too late now do we" Vince said taking Elizabeth's arm and Charles did the same with Keira and their fathers helped them downstairs where the photographer carried on taking pictures and they stepped out of the house and the girls became speechless.

"You like?" Vince asked his daughters as they made their way to the white horse and carriage covered in pink and red roses to match the twins and it was pulled by six white stallion horses.

"Oh yes daddy"

"We like a lot, but we had tried to book this one but we were told they were booked?"

"We know we wanted this to be a surprise for you in fact there will be another one after the ceremony to take one of you each to the reception" Charles answered his daughter.

30 minutes later they arrived at the church and met with Stephanie and their other bridesmaids, Vince then took Elizabeth's arm as Charles took Keira's and the organ started up the guests all stood and turned to watch the door open, Elizabeth and Vince were the first to enter followed by Keira and Charles both fathers placed their daughters hands in John and Randy's hand.

They had decided on a traditional ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman, and this man and this woman, who gives this woman?"

"Her mother and I do" Vince said then sat down.

"And who gives this woman"

"Her mother and I do" said Charles and he also sat down.

"If anyone here present knows of any lawful impediment as to why these couples should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hole your peace" the churched was filled with silence

"Right now John do you take Elizabeth as your lawful wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Elizabeth take John as your lawful husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Randal take Keira as your lawful wife"

"I do"

"And do you Keira take Randal as your lawful husband?"

"I do"

"John please repeat after me, I John Felix Anthony Cena do take the Elizabeth McMahon Davies as my lawful wedded wife"

"I John Felix Anthony Cena do take the Elizabeth McMahon Davies as my lawful wedded wife"

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" he said sliding the ring down her finger

Now Elizabeth repeat after me, I Elizabeth McMahon Davies do take the John Felix Anthony Cena as my lawful wedded husband"

"I Elizabeth McMahon Davies do take the John Felix Anthony Cena as my lawful wedded husband"

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" She said sliding the ring down John's finger

"Now Randal please repeat after me, I Randal Keith Orton do take the Keira McMahon Davies as my lawful wedding wife"

"I Randal Keith Orton do take the Keira McMahon Davies as my lawful wedding wife"

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" he said sliding the ring down her finger

"Now Keira repeat after me, I Keira McMahon Davies do take the Randal Keith Orton as my lawful wedded husband"

"I Keira McMahon Davies do take the Randal Keith Orton as my lawful wedded husband"

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" She said sliding the ring down Randy's finger

"John and Elizabeth, Randy and Keira I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the conjuration cheered as the newly married couples kiss for the first time

"You look amazingly beautiful Mrs Cena" John whispered in his new wife's ear

"You don't look to bad either Mr Cena" she said blushing slightly.

"I can't believe you married me, what did I do to deserve having such a gorgeous and caring wife?" Randy said to Keira as they made their way back down the aisle

"Are you trying to make me blush Mr Orton?"

"Maybe Mrs Orton she smiled and kissed her again

They went on to their reception and the next day they headed off on honeymoon for a well deserved break.

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone I really want a Beta to sort out this story if your interested please let me know


End file.
